1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrical connector with a stopping mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, an electrical connector of the prior art, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,156, an electrical connector is disclosed. The electrical connector comprises a plurality of L-shaped contact pieces 2, a contact piece supporting member 1, and a frame 3 surrounding the L-shaped contact pieces 2. The L-shaped contact piece 2 comprises a terminal portion 15 and a horizontal portion 16 extended and turned therein. A contact 17 is extended from the horizontal portion 16. The contact piece supporting member 1 comprises a body 4 holding part of the terminal portion 15. The frame 3 comprises a casing portion 20, a U-shaped portion 21 and a flat plate portion 22. The casing portion 20 surrounds the entire circumference of the body 4 of the contact piece supporting member 1 and the horizontal portion 16 extended from the body 4. The U-shaped portion 21 is formed at the back of the casing portion 20 and surrounds the upper, left and right sides of the body 4. The flat plate portion 22 is formed at the back of the upper plate and bent therein to surround the back of the body 4.
A holding structure or a stopping mechanism is disclosed in one of the embodiments of the prior art. Engagement pieces, such as engagement holes, are disposed at two sides of the flat plate portion 22. Leg portions are disposed at the complementary position of the U-shaped portion 21. Cut raised engagement pieces are disposed at the leg portions to match the engagement holes to hold the flat plate portion 22 at the back of the U-shaped portion 21. Therefore, the frame 3 surrounds the L-shaped contact pieces 2 and the contact piece supporting member 1 to provide shielding.
However, the bending angle of the flat plate portion 22 is almost 90° which leaves a large interval between the frame 3 and the contact piece supporting member 1. The large interval causes loosening between the frame 3 and the contact piece supporting member 1. Besides, when a complementary device plugs in, the weak strength at the plug-in direction of the electrical connector of the prior art is not good for stable electrical connection or plugging in and pulling out for several times.